The Vespertine Order
by Llywen
Summary: Draco feels that hiding and running from the pain is the only way to go, Harry shows him that it isn't. Self-discovery ensues for both Harry and his friends.
1. One's Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Courtney Crumrin, or Bjork and any of her song titles I also don't own Debi Gliori's Pure Dead series. If I did I would be famous and rich and not on this website.  
  
A/N: This is one of the shortest summers Harry spends at Privet Drive. I'm rating this story R just to be safe.  
  
One- One's Worst Nightmare  
  
It was one of the most beautiful houses he had ever seen. The house donned Corinthian marble and ionic pillars that made the whole mansion look royal in the moonlight. The gates were wrought in such a way that the name "Malfoy" was majestically noticeable amongst other calligraphy. As the hooded figure walked toward the mansion the trees that once blocked part of the view were now cleared to reveal a series of white turrets that now made the mansion look like a fairy tale castle. He walked across the bridge which gave you access to the mansion and a view of the moat that glistened as the light of the moon gracefully licked its surface. Through the door showed you to a gothic looking grand staircase and at the top awaited Lucius Malfoy. "My Lord," Lucius said slightly nervous "I am sorry to keep you waiting. Bellatrix is upstairs in the room with the boy. I will show you there." Lucius led the figure up the stairs and down a corridor and at the end was a rosewood black stainless steel door. At the top of the door was a Malfoy credo done by a Aloysius S'Embowelli Malfoy it read:  
  
"Sic Gorgeamos Subjectatos Nunc." or "We Gladly Feast on Those Who Would Subdue Us."  
  
The figure and Lucius walked inside apparently undettered by the credo. Inside they met a haggard looking woman with straw-like hair tying up a blonde boy to a chair. The woman's face was blotted with breakouts and blemishes of the worst kind and her hand were lumped with a series of warts as arthritis seared through her knuckles. She hid her pain well. "My Lord," she said admiring Lucius and Voldemort "The lad's a wee bit squimish so I ties 'im up, I ties 'im up good." She gives one more revering look at the two with her misty swamp green eyes then returns back to the boy. Deep within the shadows arrives the ugly woman's counter part. A tall, slim figure with flowing hair of the lightest blonde; royal blue eyes that stare deeply into their honored target; and pale skin that is almost white. She wears an emerald green velvet dress with largely belled sleeves and a silver lace trim. She inches closer and says, "Bellatrix, it's Draco's initiation do be careful with my boy." And with that blasé statement she gracefully walks over to her husband's side. "Hold still you 'ittle worm! Tonight's your chance to become a man just like your dad. You get to be with the most powerful man on Earth. You should be joyous not strugglin'." Bellatrix said tying in the last knot that would ensure that Draco would not escape. He spat in the woman's face, pulled out his wand and undid the straps. "I have a future and I'm not wasting any of it on that." he said pointing cold-heartedly at the Dark Lord. "Lord Voldemort I wish you would initiate another, someone who doesn't quite have a life. Someone who would worship and adore you, grovel at your feet, and obey your every command, unlike I." Lucius interviened between Draco and Voldemort. "My Lord, he did not mean to say such things. He speaks deliriously as if he has a choice in the matter. I will discipline him to show him the gravity of this matter." he turns to the pale disobedient boy, "Draco don't you dare disappoint us. Your mother and I have worked too hard on you and you will not waste our master's time! You are to be initiated right now! So don't be a fool boy, follow him and do what he says. Your mother and I will see you when you are done." He glared at Draco as he and his wife walked out the door. The Dark Lord turned to Bellatrix, "Leave us!" he commanded.

Turning to Draco his wand at the ready "We have much to discuss you and I" he hissed, "about respect and manners... Crucio!!" As the spell tried to get to it's victim Draco simply moved his head dodged the spell and cast his own. "Incenderasme!!" A torrent of fire hit the Dark Lord by surprise. Draco smirked at the impressiveness of the spell. As they continued to duel Voldemort realized that Draco Malfoy was indeed a very worthy opponent at the age of 16. "Rictusempra!!" The spell Draco cast actually knocked the Dark Lord onto the floor. 'Nobody's spells should have this power against me, not even Potter's!!' he thought. "Sspellcassting won't work on you boy I guess I'll have to use persuasion..." Voldemort's emphasis on the word "persuasion" frightened Draco making his knees turn to jelly and his stomach turn to ice water; he instantly fell to the floor. "No you can't, father won't allow it, will he?" "Oh yes, yess he will. Lucius is one of my better followers... Releasing him was no mistake, but I see his own son doesn't submit like he does...Insolent Fool!!" Voldemort lifted Draco to him "You will see it doesn't pay to disobey me!!!" Tearing off his clothes he had pleasured himself with a screaming Draco. Draco couldn't reach his wand in time so he continued with the physical kicking, screaming, scratching approach which proved itself futile. Voldemort still continued. In his head Draco kept hearing the words, "You are mine, you are mine now..." echoing over and over in his head. With each passing sentence Draco felt more and more useless and felt himself deeply close to losing conciousness. Draco mustered the strength to finally reach his wand.

"Rictusempra!!" he shouted as he knocked the Dark Lord backwards again. "You insolent fool!!" Draco gathered every bit of rage and fury he had for the slimy, disgusting figure recoperating before him."Never again!! And with this final curse I end it!! Advada Kedavra!!" A huge green light pulsed out of his wand and went straight for the Dark Lord. After the sparkling lights shimmered out and he could see Draco gathered his belongings. Taking one final glance at the limp and crispy form of Voldemort Draco assumed he was dead or pretty close to it. Then he illegally apparated out of the mansion. With his vision hazing and darkening the Dark Lord trusted Lucius and Narcissa to take care of him he let the darkness surround him. If only Draco knew how truly powerful that spell was...

Harry awoke with his bed covered in cold-sweat and his clock blinking 5:30 am. He got dressed gathered his belongings and ran out of the Dursley house. Hedwig hooted 5 minutes later signaling that the Knight Bus had arrived. Harry had only one thing on his mind as he set down Hedwig and his fire bolt safely and securely and paid the driver. He placed his trunk on the bed and shouted "Take me to Malfoy Manor now!" Harry hung on for dear life wishing he had practiced his Occulmency with Snape. He had a notion that Voldemort intended for him to get hit by the curse and die. He thought of how weak he was and the other damed effects of that curse. Harry didn't even bother to realize that his scar had ripped itself open. All Harry cared about was getting to Draco in time and telling someone trust worthy of the worst nightmare one could have... Deep in the shadows covered by night and flora cries a boy who has been violated by the worst man alive. He hides in shame and swears he could have done something. But he did nothing and now he has nothing...  
  
A/N: As long as that chapter was it is important. I wrote this in dedication for anyone who has been violated and felt they should have done something. Draco in time will see that it is not his fault... In the mean time I'm planning on having him stop by and spend the rest of his summer with Harry at Grimmauld Place...


	2. Seek and You Shall Find

Two- Seek and You Shall Find  
  
Harry had peered through the windows of the Knight Bus but couldn't see a thing, he couldn't find Draco. He and the driver got off the bus to find him. "Mind you" the driver said, "I trust you know what you're doing. I don't trust a Malfoy but as long as you do Mr. Potter I'll help you find him." They yelled out his name but couldn't yell too loudly or else they would attract more than Draco's attention. Harry, seeing the driver near giving up the search, did the only thing he knew would get his attention. Harry remembered back to second year in which he and Draco were to duel each other. Draco saw first hand that Harry could speak Parseltounge. He hissed in the mysterious language...  
  
"Soren mis catha siashe. Soren mis catha, siano sathera..."  
"Don't be afraid come here. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you..."  
  
Draco heard the hissing and even though he had no idea what was being said he knew who it was; 'And that's all that matters...' he thought. Draco was hiding in the dark shrubbery near the gate. He had seen Harry and the driver get out but he couldn't move himself so he pushed. Draco took out his wand, knowing the message he would give Potter and said "Legimens!!" Harry felt a familiar discomfort, he knew it was the discomfort Snape gave him when he entered Harry's mind. Instead of trying to fight he decided to go with the flow. He saw very little scenes of his memories and more of Malfoy. The blonde's hair had grown and was styled with longer bangs, like his third year hair-style but a little bit longer. His skin was paler, he looked fragile and frightened. His silvery-blue eyes bore into Harry's as he delivered his message.  
  
"Harry something awful has happened to me. I need your help. I need sanctuary, possibly asylum. Please help me. I have no other choice than to be where you are. If you could have Dumbledor send me to Snape or possibly Scotland I would appreciate it. Follow the sound of my voice and you'll find me."  
  
Harry followed the voice and found the person on the other side of the fence. "Draco, Draco can you apparate? We need to get you out of here. I saw what happened to you. It was like I was Voldemort himself." Harry noticed as he said this Draco didn't even flinch at the sound of Voldemort's name, he continued, "I need to get you out of here." And before Harry could say any more Draco had apparated himself and his belongings into the Knight Bus. Harry signaled to the driver that he was ready to go. He held on to Draco as he wept. "Please, could you take us to the Weasley Burrow?" Harry asked. Without question the driver sped them to the Burrow, Draco paid no mind as the Knight Bus practically flew them to enemy territory. Besides he had more important things to worry about than a silly family grudge. 'How on Earth am I going to tell my godfather I've been raped? How am I going to explain to him that Fudge worked out a deal with the Dark Lord to free my father? Is Snape even going to believe me?' All these questions and more flowed through Draco's mind, he never knew how quickly his questions would be answered.  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's a legend providing you with what some of the forms of punctuation will mean in this story:  
  
''= the apostrophes with sentences and words in between show you what a character is thinking. = these carrots come in after Harry says something in Parseltounge. They show you the translation of what Harry said. = these stars may be used later in the story. Harry realizes that another one of the Dark Lord's powers he stole was astral projection, or projecting yourself outside of your body into another's mind, (which is sort of what Draco did.) into another situation, basically anywhere if you're powerful enough. Astral Projection comes with other side gifts which Draco shows Harry in later chapters. Draco, Harry, Dumbledor, Snape, and Professor McGonnagle can do this on their own while Hermionie and others need that time thing. Things will get a bit rocky for Draco the Burrow as he makes Harry promise to keep his secret, but things get much smoother once the gang heads off to Grimmauld Place. Please review any suggestions you have as I am starting to feel a bit of writer's block coming on...-love Llywen


	3. I Dream of Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You know I don't own anything. I mean I own one of those wobbly-headed dogs but nothing major like Harry Potter.

Three- I Dream of Weasley

"Thank you. No please take the money. I implore you. You did a great job. You picked me up and drove me here no questions asked. You are a very nice person and I would feel awful if you didn't take it." Draco said as he paid the driver and the assistant 7 galleons. "Thank you young master Malfoy. I am not corrupt like the Ministry. The Knight Bus is an underground series of vigilantes picking up boys just like you. We are here only to help and we are not easily swayed by any amount of money. We also don't demand parental permission and if you don't want your father to know that we dropped you off here we respect that. Enjoy yourselves and be _careful_ master Malfoy. It is that time again and I know that the Malfoys are infamous for losing control. Good night to you and Mr. Potter. I know we'll be seeing each other again very soon." As the driver said this the assistant gave Harry and Draco their belongings. He gave a small bow then boarded the bus as it sped away quickly to it's destination.

Draco walked behind Harry trying to keep up with him. He couldn't tell whether Harry was mad at him because of waking him up or whether he was mad that he had to tote around the very boy who never failed to destroy his happy persona 5 years running. He didn't dare ask Harry if they were near the burrow he was fearful that such a question would further spoil his mood and Harry might just leave him there. "Harry I'm so sorry. If I could have prevented you from seeing that I would have. But just because you picked me up and took me here doesn't mean I'll be going all softey on ya'. It just means I'll like you more." As Draco said this he could see Harry smirking. That smirk sent shivers up his spine the ice water feeling was resurfacing. What the hell was he doing, he had a reputation to maintain. So with one of his patented "little bastard" smirks he decided to behave like he normally does. "You know Potter one little incident like that won't change me .I'm still going to treat you, Weasel, and the mudblood like dirt."

Harry turned around. The expression on his face was always one he admired. He could read Harry's mind when he gave him that look. It was a look that said, "Listen here you insignificant stain on London, I'm not taking anymore of this shit!" Of course Harry had to _say_ something that accompanied the look and thought. "Malfoy you may want to change your attitude a bit when we enter this house. I think the Weasleys would be more than happy to reject you and laugh at your misfortune. – And that is why you're going to keep what happened between us a secret. – Oh will I Malfoy. They know that I have strange dreams. They know that Voldemort enters my mind sometimes. I'm sure they would love to hear the latest story. – That only proves me right Potter, you're a limelight-hog. You say these things that get everyone to listen to you. You love the attention, you love how in the end everyone believes you. So do it right now. Tell the Weasleys how Draco Malfoy went down last night! Tell the whole bloody world how he couldn't even fight off his attacker! He couldn't do jack-shit to stop it! Tell them how you were able to have a front row view of it all because you dreamed it Potter! If you wanted to make sure something terrible happened to a Malfoy this summer you got it! Tell them! Tell them everything! – I don't wish anything horrible on anybody. And if you think for one second that I'm going to tell everyone anything than you must not know me very well. As for me being a limelight-hog, I could kill you right now. Do you think I want all that attention? Did you think I wanted to relive Cedric's death or have everyone thinking I lost my bloody mind? No I didn't! I didn't want any of it! – So remedy this... I think we should stop losing our heads and get to the Burrow. Potter I'll _try_ to stop making your life miserable. That goes for the Weasleys as well. Um I guess I'll have to stop calling Granger a mudblood. How's about I call her a hafling. – How's about you don't call her anything except the name that was given to her. – Fine then. I'll show you I can be very un-Malfoy-like..." Harry laughed at this. Draco not acting like every Malfoy should had less of a chance of happening than you seeing a crumpled-horn Snorkak. He tried to imagine the Malfoys and the Weasleys being civil to each other. It couldn't happed. Well he would have to wait and see at the Burrow...

A/N: MMMMWWWUUAAAHHH HHHAAAA HHHAAA HHHAA HHHAAA HHAAA!!! HOW DARE I MAKE YOU WAIT A WHOLE OTHER CHAPTER TO SEE HOW THE WEASLEYS REACT TO DRACO'S ARRIVAL. I AM EVIL, NO?


	4. Enjoy pt1

Disclaimer: I am sure as _pie_ that I don't own Harry Potter. I may have attempted kidnapping but I never _owned _anything...

Four- Enjoy pt.1 

Harry and Draco looked forward to getting out of the heat and into the ventilated, welcoming house of the Weasleys. Nobody seemed to be at home. Harry had learned to take this as a warning that Mrs.Weasley was going to be extremely unhappy with whatever the boys were up to. In fact as she heard their footsteps she could have sworn that Fred and George were home. "You boys have done it again!!! Inflatable rooms!!! What on Earth were you thinking??? You put our rooms back in their proper place NOW!!!" Harry could now see the problem. Fred and George were testing some of their Inflatable Room Incense. They had put and lit the incense in all rooms except their own. The rooms were gently floating in the air. Mrs.Weasley was able to put a stabilizing charm on the rooms, but sooner or later they would just float away. She saw Harry and Draco staning in her living room. It had taken her a while to mentally accept that the two boys were in her house together. By the time she did contemplate she unfortunately fainted which led to a whole mess of misunderstandings.

First Ron came home. He saw his mother unconscious on the floor he saw Harry and then he saw Malfoy. The scene of assumption played clearly in his mind. His mother saw that Malfoy was in the house obviously up to no good so she tried to stop him. BAM! She was hit with an Unforgivable Curse, now she lies dead and Harry seeing the entire dreadful scene tries to avenge Mrs. Weasley's death. Here's where Ronald Weasley comes in. "It's okay Mum. Harry and I saw what that git Malfoy did to you. We will avenge your death. Prepare to die scum!!!" Ron took his wand out of his pocket and tried to cast a Crucio curse. It didn't work... Draco not surprised about Ron's reaction tried to explain. "Weasley just listen to me! Your mum's not dead, she just fainted! – From the ugly sight of you I bet! – No! I'm not... Oh fine yes, yes she fainted from my horrid ugliness. So stop trying to kill me! – You deserve to die! Your dad escaped from Azkaban when he was guilty! How much money did you pay Fudge huh? You know how corrupt the Ministry is... You must pay!!! – Okay Weasel I tried to be nice, I tried to let you go with a bit of dignity, but you won't listen..." Harry completely bored out of his mind from this fruitless argument tried to say something. "You guys listen to me. Malfoy and I need a place to crash..." Ron immediately stopped what he was doing to gasp at the statement. "Harry did you just say "Malfoy and I"? I refuse to believe that my best friend and my worst enemy are in this together. Why Harry? Why would you want to be around someone like Malfoy?" Harry had put some serious thought into his answer. He promised he wouldn't mention the rape, but what other excuse did he have. What he thought of would have to strike the whole family. It would have to sound really important and really serious but most of all it would have to be convincing. He and Draco would have to act this out until they could get some help. He swore to Merlin that anything would have been better than what he would say. But it was the only thing he could think of and Ron was waiting... "Ron, Draco and I are sort of... dating..." If it was possible to pop your eyes out of their sockets Ron would have been first to do so. "I don't believe it..." he said, "It can't be true." As he took his breath Draco found it convenient that he would have something to say... "Yeah Weasley, my charms finally got to Potter. He couldn't resist me any longer. It was like torture for him having to watch day by day as my sexy little self wandered. I swear he's had the hots for me since third year..." He flicked his hair that was long in the front and all together was up to his shoulders. "Damn he _does_ have a charismatic, charming personality with absolutely _no_ self-absorbed thoughts..." said Harry pretending to be impressed with Draco's lying skills. "I know my love. But I see no need for your sarcasm." They pretended to fondle each other as a wide-eyed Ron stared on. Finally as if they were a break in the chaos, the Weasley twins, Fred and George came in. They didn't even see the scene in front of them, they looked up and saw the progress of their Inflatable Room Incense and smiled. "Ah George, I see our little experiment buggered out mum. She tried casting a stabilizing charm. Well they work so we can sell them. Let us be gentlemen and deflate the rooms shall we." Fred deflated the rooms and finally tripped over his mother's body. "Bloody hell George! Mum's dead!" George checked her pulse and saw that their mother was unconscious. "Well, well, well lookie here Fred we got ourselves a Malfoy jr. Let's show him what happens to those who break and enter and mess with our mum and brother..." They picked up their wands ready to curse Malfoy into oblivion. Then it hit them. "Hey Fred go empty out Ron's room. Since your dad escaped Azkaban with no strings attached we'll see how you fare in Ron's room with nothing attached...- George the room's empty, shall we put master Malfoy inside?" And with a malicious grin the Weasley twins put Malfoy in the room, burned the Inflatable Room Incense, closed and locked the door and went back to the living room. Weasley Sr. walked in and tried to interpret what was going on. His wife was unconscious on the floor, Harry was pale and looking at Fred and George, They were looking at a still wide-eyed Ron who was now looking up as his room sailed away with Draco Malfoy now inside. He did what he thought sensible. Arthur Weasley deflated Ron's room, unlocked the door, woke up his wife, told the kids to sit down on the couch, and welcomed Draco and Harry into the house and onto the couch. He was going to talk, but he knew not what to say... He decided to see if anyone else wanted to talk about their crazy day. Harry went first. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I would really appreciate if you would try to under stand how hard it is for Draco and I to be seeing each other. Draco was bold and ran away, while I hating the Dursleys ran away myself and we found each other. I wish you would give us sanctuary... please?" Draco stood up and took Harry's hand not believing he was about to partake in the _stupidest_ lie in mankind. "Eh hemm... um I will try for my boyfriend to be on my best behavior. I am now on your side. I am not a deatheater even though it is initiation time. I didn't even want to be a deatheater contrary to popular belief. No really, I'm serious. I hate Voldemort... I can't wait till' Harry kicks his ass for good. If I was to grow up to be anything, it would be a potions master at school. I want to get to know you, whom I've been brought up to hate. And as schmaltzy as it sounds, I want you to get to know the _real_ me. I'm not just Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius but I am also Draco S'Carnevetti Malfoy, your friend and giver of butterfly kisses... Oh, who the hell am I trying to kid? You all _hate_ me! You lot would rather see me die than spend any time with you! Just give me a chance please.... And if you feel I know too much you could always wipe my memory clean.... What say you to me staying here and being Harry Potter's boyfriend?"

The Weasleys had let Draco stay with Harry and Draco improved so much in their eyes they decided that he could stay around as long as he wants. They had a few laughs but the biggest surprise came when their school letters arrived. They thought Dumbledor was trying to be funny by addressing one letter for Harry and Draco, it read...

"To the happiest odd couple in magic history... The Weasley Burrow"

"Next stop school shopping with the Weasleys, you and...." the family listened close to what Draco was going to say... Was he going to say "mudblood"? "and... that hafling friend of yours, Hermionie Sheryllyn Granger. I hear her little sister Charlotte Sibylyn Granger is enrolling this year... she's going straight to fourth year with Ginny, guess Hermionie taught her a lot." Everyone was shocked that Draco didn't say anything nasty about Hermionie. Malfoys always had something sour to say to any wizard or witch who wasn't of pure blood. He was ready for Grimmauld Place. Harry told him all about it as the Weasley gang used floo-powder to get to Diagon Alley. Draco saw in his eyes true happiness as he spoke of a man he called "Snuffles." Draco knew Harry was talking about Sirius Black because he had seen him on the platform. He knew he was innocent, he knew the truth and he would use it to save Harry. Draco remembered him telling his father that there was no way Sirius Black was stupid enough to come on platform 9 and ¾ in plain sight. He explain to his father that Harry was petting a species of dog called a bull mastive. He told him Sirius Black had gone in hiding and he silently laughed as his gullible father belived his lie while Draco knew the truth. It was their turn to use the floo-powder. Draco thought in his head how he would seriously enjoy spending time with the famous Harry Potter and his friends....


	5. Enjoy pt2

** Five- Enjoy pt.2**

Mr.Weasley couldn't contain his excitement any longer... Harry was directing him to a muggle clothing shop. They had already bought their school supplies which they promptly dropped off at the Burrow. This whole muggle-clothes-shopping thing was all Fred and George's doing. They were the only ones not thoroughly convinced that Malfoy had gone legit (and who could blame them.) and besides it was _their_ secret fantasy to be with Harry. So they put him through a series of tests. Test number one: peacefully coinciding with Harry's close peers. They discussed in the back seat of Arthur's Ministry-borrowed car Draco's score.

"I don't know Fred, he barely said anything to anyone at Flourish and Blotts." said George as he tried to suffocate Pigwidgeon. (Whom Ginny brought to keep the family company.)

"But George in the end it's all the mean things the bloody git says that's gonna' count..." Fred said temper rising.

"Now Fred don't be bitter... If Harry doesn't want us fine... But that doesn't mean we have to be nice to Malfoy does it? A little trick or two and the little prat will be gone... Okay now, back to the grade. I think he should get a 90, ten pts. off cause' I guess I don't like him so much. He did earn the rest because he paid for lunch and insisted that he pay for Ron's books. Also he mentioned absolutely nothing about Hermionie being a halfling."

"Paying for one years worth of books doesn't excuse him and neither does paying for lunch. We also can't rely on Hermionie's blood to ensure that he messes up. So twenty pts. off just for that and another 5 off because of that little snide remark about the car we're in..."

George sighed Fred always liked Harry more. "Let's see then... 30 pts. off no wait _35_ and that leaves him with a 75. Not bad, it still passes."

"Well," Fred replied with a smirk on his face. "let's see how well he fairs with test number two: Buying muggle clothing in a muggle-infested environment."

"Jeez Fred you're starting to make muggles sound like the plague..." George replied as he got out of the car. They were here at a local mall. Harry recognized the place immediately. It's where the Dursleys shop for Dudley's gifts and make Harry carry them. There was always a few stores he wanted to check out, but he always knew that the Dursleys would steer clear of them. Hermionie wanted to go to Abercrombie and Fitch to get a couple of pairs of pants. Harry watched as Ron and her went into the store, surprisingly Draco was teaching Mr. Weasley about the currency.

Ron watched as Hermionie picked out clothes. 'They are nice' he thought to himself; 'and they'll look even nicer on her.' He was sick of missing his chances with Hermionie. She always hugs Harry and just gives him a handshake, she was thinking about asking Oliver Wood out during second year, and she's been going out with Viktor Krum for two years. He remembered her crying after fifth year because he found another, he wanted to be the one who stayed with her for a very long time. 'Today's the day... Today is definitely the day, hey why not now?' After she had tried on her things she ended up buying three pairs of pants, two red t-shirts, one goldenrod longsleave shirt, and two hats.

"Hermionie..." Ron said, "It's either now or never mate." said a familiar voice. "Wait a minute, did you hear something?"

"No Ron I didn't. Why? What's it saying?" she replied.

"Ron, it's me Draco..."

"That's impossible, you're with my dad and Harry." As he said this he was looking around for Draco. When he looked outside the store to where Harry and his father were he saw Draco standing there.

"What are you playing at Malfoy your body is out side..." Ron said as he continued searching, he didn't even know why he continued searching when he knew the truth. Malfoy was obviously toying with him. Even if he did apparate Ron would have still heard him.

"My body may be outside, but my mind is in the store." Malfoy said looking at Ron. He was using every nerve of self control to stifle his giggles, 'Could Ron really be _that_ dumb?' he thought to himself.

Ron's brain took a while to register what Malfoy had told him. Of course being Ron he thought of the worst...

"Draco, do you mean to tell me that your brain is somewhere in this store? Is it near me? Eww..."

Draco sighed in disbelief. 'He really _is_ that stupid...' "I'm a projection you twit! An astral projection! Oops." Draco looked to his left and there was Hermionie looking right at his ghostly-looking form.

"I heard that." she said with her hands on her hips. "Imagine if any random muggles were to hear or see you..."

Draco couldn't believe this. Hermionie didn't know about astral projection. She hadn't even read a book about it. Draco laughed to himself about it. 'There must be hundreds of books on it and little miss mudblood; no I mean little miss _Granger_ has no information on it... Ha Ha Ha I guess nobody really does know it all.'

"Let me inform you idiots that when in astral projection you can be seen when you wish to be seen and by whomever you want to see you. Yes my body is out there but I'm an expert at this so my body can function normally with out being robotic or becoming a lifeless dummy." He disappeared from Hermionie's sight and went over to Ron.

"Hey Ron she can't see or hear me anymore so it's just you and me. Tell her that you love her, tell her that you want to be near her, make her feel special."

"Okay." His palms were sweaty as he was walking towards Hermionie. His legs turned into cinderblocks he could barely move and it took a great effort to do so. She was holding her bags she was waiting for him.

"Hermionie I love you." Ron had never felt like this before. He felt as if he had taken a dive into a deep cool pool. He felt his insides turn to ice but when he had gotten it over with the water was feeling warm. All he needed now was an answer, an answer that would either leave him feeling happy or feeling rejected. She looked at him, dropped her bags, and ran into his arms. 'I guess she decided to make him happy. Weasel and the Mudblood as it should be...' thought Draco as he flew out of the store and into his own body. He stopped mid way and saw Fred and George hovering over a piece of parchment. He decided he would investigate since his astral form would remain invisible.

"He isn't in the store with Hermionie and Ron George. I say we give him an F." Fred said almost marking it down on the parchment.

"Patience Fred, maybe Malfoy wants to go clothes shopping with his boyfriend. Ever think of that? No I don't think so."

"I don't know George, I don't think we should test Malfoy anymore. I'm getting sick of looking at him, and besides the _real_ test is going to begin at Hogwarts. Let's see how he treats Ron, Harry, and Hermionie there and then we'll know the real deal."

"But of course Fred, you're right... But first I think we need to pay a trip to our shop you know, to give these little kidlets their arsenal."

"Alas George, you don't trust a thing do you. – Nope. – Okay George you give Harry and Hermionie a couple of fake wands and some Contra-Wand crème candies, they'll need a few Fizzing Whizzbees and some Snail-Trail broom bristle wax. I'll give Ron his fake wands some semi-permanent hexing cupcake mix, for Crabbe and Goyle incase those Death-Eater dunderheads try anything funny, he knows how to handle dung-breath breath mints and I'll give Ron some Lil' Bastard Jelly Beans."

"Fred Ron will just _eat_ the stuff he would never think to give them to anybody. Besides how do we know the jelly beans will work?"

George asked him while quickly writing everything down.

"We tested everything three times. The fake wands will confuse Filch and anyone else. The Contra-Wand crème candies will either a) do the polar opposite of any spell or b) it will backfire on the caster and it's most likely b). It says right on the box "Semi-Permanent Hexing Cupcakes" so if he eats them it's all his fault for being so thick. As for the jelly beans well you better hope that he doesn't eat them, cause they're jelly beans that taste like toilet."

Malfoy decided that he would rather curl up into a little ball and die than admit to himself what just happened. Thoughts ran through his mind as he went back to his body. 'They really do hate me, but it's my fault I gave them a reason to. But I tried so hard to be nice, I tried to get Ron and Hermionie to hook up, I didn't say anything mean to her. I never lifted my wand to any of them. I trusted Harry with my deepest darkest secret. Maybe he already told everyone. What if they're laughing at me?' Draco was losing it but he couldn't take it out on anyone here or else he would have no place to live. But the more he thought about it the more untrustworthy these people seemed. 'Harry told them, he must have told them sometime in Diagon Alley. They probably laughed at me during lunch. Hagrid and Madame Maxamine were in Diagon Alley too, yeah, he must have told them as well... They're all _laughing_ at me on the inside. They all _hate_ me on the inside. They don't even _trust_ me on the inside. Just look at Fred and George, they never trusted me, they were just plotting against me.' A single tear betrayed Draco's thoughts. Mr. Weasley had just greeted his wife as she came from a wonderful muggle shop called Bath and Body Works and she brought with her the intoxicating aroma of summer lilac. She had bags filled with almost every flavor of soaps and candles. Ron and Hermionie had come back from the Abercrombie and Fitch sporting bags full of clothes and everyone was welcoming each other back and asking if they could have some ice cream. Ron ran up to Harry.

"Hey Harry, I bought two pairs of patchy-pants and some shirts and sweaters that are in Gryffindor colors. Hermionie bought some brilliant things too that are in our colors." Hermionie blushed as she told Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that she and Ron were going out. Draco of course wasn't listening he was too busy driving himself mad with maybes and "what-ifs".

Fred and George ran up to Draco saying "You're on fire!" All of a sudden all the muggles in the mall froze, literally frozen in their place. Within the stopped time Dumbledor appeared. Everyone knew he had apparated, but why?


End file.
